


Dr. Iplier

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Heartbeat Kink, Sick Character, Sickfic, dr. iplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark and Amy are coming back home from hanging out with Ethan and Tyler after doing a skit and Amy dont feel good so Mark dresses up as Dr. Iplier to make her feel better ;)





	Dr. Iplier

Amy and Mark were heading back home after hanging out with Tyler and Ethan, Mark parked the car in their garage and looked over at Amy. Amy was asleep in the passenger side she said she wasn’t feeling so hot when they left Tyler’s house. Mark gently ran his hand though Amy’s hair and Amy opened her eyes and looked at Mark. 

“Hi, we home?” “Yeah we are home hon, come on let’s head inside.” Amy nodded and unbuckled herself and got out, she was a little bit wobbly on her feet. Mark ran to her side of the car and steadied her. “Amy, are you sure your okay?” “I don’t know, I feel like a truck has ran me over.” 

Mark sighed “well, let’s get you inside, come on.” Amy nodded and Mark led her inside and they took off their shoes and Mark placed the keys in the key bowl by the door and he set his phone and wallet on the island table. “Come on babe.” Mark led Amy to their bedroom and gently laid her down onto the bed. 

Amy laid on the bed on her back, she wasn’t her cuddly self and Mark was worried. “I know what I can do for you Amy, just get comfy I’ll be right back.” Amy just looked at him and shrugged “okay.” Mark ran into his recording room and looked through his prop box he had for videos and he grabbed his Dr. Iplier costume and put it on. 

Amy got into her pj’s and took off her dress and laid back onto the bed wondering what Mark was doing. At the moment Mark came back into the room in full doctor costume, blue mask on, white doctor coat and a stethoscope draped around his neck. Amy had to hold in her laughter. 

“Oh Doctor Iplier are you here to make me better?” “Why yes Ms. Nelson, now if you just lay back and let Doctor Iplier do his work and cure you. Amy nodded and lay back onto the pillows and put her arms by her sides and smiled up at Mark. Mark walked over to the bed and hopped onto it between Amy’s legs and crawled up to her chest. 

“Now, Ms. Nelson let me do some vital checking, we need to listen to that beautiful heartbeat of yours.” Amy blushed “sure Doctor Iplier go for it.” Mark smiled and took the stethoscope around his neck and put the buds into his ears and rubbed the chest piece onto his coat to warm it up.

“Now just breathe normally for me.” Amy nodded and just smiled up at Mark. Mark placed the chest piece on Amy’s chest directly over her heart and listened, thump, thump a nice steady heartbeat. Mark grinned and reached down in between Amy’s legs and teased her with his finger. Amy gasped out and Mark heard her heartbeat pick up in speed. 

“Ah, yes that is what I like to hear Ms. Nelson.” “My, my Doctor Iplier you sure are a tease.” Mark laughed “that I am.” Amy sighed “now Doctor Iplier I’m feeling a little faint maybe you should help out with that?” Mark looked at her and winked “oh yes I can definitely help with that, we don’t need you fainting now.” 

Mark took off the stethoscope and placed it onto the bed and he began to unbutton his coat. Mark was naked under the coat and Amy just smiled “mmm Doctor Iplier that’s helping a lot I’m feeling a lot better. I think I need surgery though STAT!” Mark just moaned “oh yes, you do.” 

Mark reached up and placed his fingers on Amy’s neck feeling her fast heartbeat under his fingers. “My, my Ms. Nelson your pulse rate is though the roof, we need to fix that, let’s shoot it to space! Now Ms. Nelson I want you to relax and let Doctor Iplier do his surgery okay?” “Yes doctor, please fix me.” Mark lined himself by Amy’s hold and slowly went in adjusting himself and once he was adjusted he rammed back in. 

Amy moaned out his name “oh doctor!” “That’s right, I’m your doctor!” moans, curses and names being thrown all over the place Mark gasped and came hard into Amy. Mark pulled out and gently crawled over to Amy and looked her over. “So, how do you feel now Ms. Nelson?” “I feel amazing doctor I think I’m cured all I needed was a good exam from you.” 

“So tell me doctor how are my vitals now?” Mark reached over onto the floor where the stethoscope fell and he picked it up putting it on and listening to Amy’s heartbeat once again and feeling her pulse at the same time. “Well I do say Ms. Nelson your heartbeat is fast but just breathe with me and take some nice deep breaths.” 

Amy did as Mark said and Mark heard Amy’s heartbeat come down and beat normal again. “Good, much better now for your medicine I say you come take a nice how shower with me and then nice long sleep with me.” Amy nodded and they got up and headed into the bathroom. After a nice long shower Amy and Mark headed back into bed and snuggled up with each other. 

Amy laid her head on Mark’s chest listening to his heartbeat and slowly falling asleep. 

The end.


End file.
